


Hinata rare pairs (smut version)

by StrawberryBell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBell/pseuds/StrawberryBell
Summary: Hey I hope you like my fanfic it takes me forever to write so if you want a ship it will take me forever 😥
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 23





	1. Tsukkihina college AU Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you like my fanfic it takes me forever to write so if you want a ship it will take me forever 😥

Hinata lays in bed resting after a long day of school and practice and now he has to get ready for his tutor Tsukishima Kei one of this classmates and team mates. He gets up to take a shower or even just rinsing off. Tsukishima comes in since the door was unlocked and called hinata by his knickname "SHRIMPY! I'M HERE" he listen for a response but hinata could not hear him over the sound of the shower "..." he stays silent as he hears the sound of the shower going off and he smirks, he ends up locking the door behind him and goes to find hinata when he reached the bathroom he goes to reach for the handle of the door and to his surprise it was unlocked "that dumbass" tsukishima thought to himself as he goes inside. There behind the shower curtain is a naked, vuniruble hinata shoyou, tsukishima silently snikers as he removes his clothes and gets into the shower with hinata. Hinata was completely shocked when he felt a hand reach around his waist and another touching his ass he blushed when he looked up to see tsukishima touching him "I-I Tsukishima what are you doing here" hinata said blushing like there is no tomorrow while tsukishima looked at the most perfect boy ever with his bright orange hair stuck to his skin by water and the best ass he had ever seen, he looked so innocent and sultry at the same time it just made him hard by the sight of his naked body brushing against him, Tsukishima pins hinata to the shower wall before hinata could even talk tsukishima grabs his chin and pulled him into a kiss, hinata supprised at first but kisses him back with a hungry look in tsukishima's eyes lightly compared to the lust in shoyou's(hinata) hinata moaned into the kiss. Tsukishima had no self control left and picked him up "are you ok?" Tsukishima said making sure that he was ok with this "uww~ y-yes~ now mhhhh~ fuck me till I can't walk haa~" hinata said so seductively that you would have thought he was a bitch in heat. Then so everything in tsukishima snaped, he suddenly just thruster into hinata, tsukishima deeply groans as a high pitch moan comes from Hinata as Tsukishima continues to thrust into him groaning lightly yrying to keep his voice down while hinata is screaming in plesher not caring who can hear him witch is really bad because it is cerfuu and the tearchers are roaming the halls of the dorm room and if they hear the moaning they will check it out this gettibg them caught at a time for studying where is it basically silent, tsukishima puts his hand over hinata's mouth the muffle his moans getting closer and closer to the edge. As tsukishima dick starts to throbe inside of hinata is a clear sign he is close and starts to go faster hitting hinata prostate over and over again, with a final thrust tsukishima cums inside of hinata making both moan one final time as tsukishima pulles out looking at rhe cum driping from the glistening hole. they take a bath together to clean themselves and starts studying and hinata is getting it mabay this is what he need to focus on school


	2. Update

Hey guys I'm working on the second chapter rn and it's going to be (drum roll please) 🥁🥁🥁🥁🥁🥁 YAMAHINA all is going to be college, time skip, post-time skip, and third year of highschool do 17/18(idk)-29(or something😅) thank you all for staying toned and giving kudos I feel honored 😌 after I'm done with the yamahina can y'all give me some more ships? And I know this is not cancon what do ever but it's fun to write😁 thank you all😚❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfic I've ever written and I'm very proud of myself comment what ships you want to see and if you wanted to add a kink with them feel free to and thank you for reading any constructive criticism will be put into place as best I can😅 thanks for reading😁🥺❤️


End file.
